1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent composition.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a detergent composition which is effective to remove, rapidly and completely, viscous or solid soils and stains in houses, especially soils and stains of scattered cooking oils in kitchens and the surrounding areas, soils and stains containing petroleum products such as kerosene, gasoline and automobile engine oils, and soils and stains composed of waxes and polishing agents used for cleaning and polishing floors, furnitures, shoes and cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soils and stains composed of edible oils and fats, soils and stains composed of liquid petroleum fractions and tar and soils and stains of aged films of polishing agents composed of natural or synthetic waxes or synthetic resins can easily be removed by conventional mild detergents containing a surface active agent and a mild alkaline agent, if these soils and stains are in a relatively fresh state. However, when these soils and stains are exposed to the actions of light, heat, oxygen and/or drying for a long time, the components of the soils and stains are altered and their removal becomes very difficult. Detergents containing a strong alkaline agent, a solvent and the like are used for removing such aged soils and stains, but the results are not always satisfactory.